Estoy cerca
by SivaChan
Summary: Una tarde normal Akane va al biblioteca sola, de regreso a casa descubre que realmente alguien la persigue... o algo. One-shot creado para "Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro: Mundo Ranma"


Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo que sí es mío es la historia en la que aparecen, la cual está creada sin fines de lucro alguno (pero si alguien quiere darme dinero adelante XP…)

**"Este fic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro: Mundo Ranma"**

**Estoy cerca…**

- Akane – Ranma me llama ¿ahora qué querrá ese baka? - ¿no vienes a casa? – Y este que le pasa, ¿estará preocupado?

- No, me quedare en la biblioteca a buscar algo de información sobre la tarea que nos dejó el maestro de historia – le explique - tú deberías de hacer lo mismo Ranma, tus notas son realmente malas – dije esto sin malas intenciones, yo realmente esperaba que Ranma pudiera terminar con al menos notas decentes el instituto.

- No gracias, después veré que hago - me respondió el muy flojo – Akane… no llegues muy tarde.

- Ranma… ¿te preocupas por mí? – Vaya tiene su lado amable Ranma baka.

- Me preocupo por la gente que se pueda topar contigo muy tarde, no quiero que los asustes.

- ¡Ranma eres un…. BAKA! – lo mande a volar, con suerte llega a China y se cumplirá su deseo de curarse.

- Vaya que es un cretino, mejor iré a la biblioteca.

- Buenas tardes Takeda-san – salude a la bibliotecaria, es una señora de edad, todo un viejo ratón de biblioteca, considero que sabe mucho, pero deja que cada persona aprenda a su ritmo, he notado que ella al menos da pistas a los alumnos de que es lo que deberían aprender o conocer y siempre hace buenas recomendaciones de libros.

- Buenas tardes señorita Tendo es un milagro verla sola por estos lados, pero me alegro podrá estar este lugar a salvo de su prometido. – qué vergüenza lo que piensa Takeda-san, pero tiene razón la última vez que estuvimos en la biblioteca Ranma termino huyendo entre los estantes de libros de una cierta loca de rosas negras.

- Gracias Takeda-san, un gusto saludarla, me retiro a la sección de historia. – hice una reverencia y me marche, sentía mis mejillas calientes de la pena.

Llegue hacia los estantes donde se encontraban los libros de historia, buscaba algo sobre la era Meiji, sobre cómo se desarrolló y cosas por el estilo. Espero no tardarme mucho no me gusta ir de noche por las calles, aunque puedo defenderme sola… es solo que… bueno ya me concentro en la tarea, termino y me voy. Tome tres libros de diversos estantes y al llegar al cuarto note una presencia al otro lado del estante donde estaba, me pareció extraña la sensación que despertó en mis sentidos, pero note a muchos estudiantes alrededor así que me reprendí a mí misma y a mi imaginación por estarme jugando bromas cuando tengo mucho que hacer. Comencé la lectura en busca de los datos que me interesaban, era tan extraño leer sobre como vivían los japoneses en aquellos años… aunque no todas las cosas han cambiado véanme a mí en este matrimonio arreglado.

Pase hojas y hojas, copiando, resumiendo e interpretando datos… de pronto note un excesivo silencio, ya sé que esto es una biblioteca y que el silencio es natural en ella, pero normalmente alcanzaba a oír a los estudiantes susurrar y sentir sus presencias pero ahora era diferente, no podía sentir a nadie ni oírlos…

Levante la vista buscando a las personas y de pronto una lámpara comenzó a parpadear, me sorprendió un poco, así que mejor decidí dejar los libros en una de las bandejas móviles y salir del lugar.

Note que tampoco la señora Takeda estaba, tome mi credencial que había dejado en la barra, seguramente ella la puso ahí para que la tomara. ¿Me pregunto qué hora será? Tome el celular que me regalara Nabiki la navidad pasada, las 9 de la noche, vaya sí que ya era tarde.

Llame a casa.

- ¿Mochi, mochi?

- ¿Kasumi? Soy yo, Akane, estoy saliendo de la biblioteca.

- ¡Oh Akane! Apresúrate por favor, ya es poco tarde.

- Sí, llego en un momento, gracias. – le colgué, tome la credencial para guardarla en mi bolsillo, sentí algo extraño en la parte posterior, la voltee y una nota estaba pegada a ella: "Estoy cerca" se leía. ¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? Qué tontería, si alguien pensaba asustarme con esto está muy equivocado, estoy segura de que Ranma tiene que ver en esto, desde la otra noche que vivimos esa tonta película de terror en la tele esta insoportable contándome historias de fantasmas, vaya baka, ni crea que caeré en su juego.

Salí de la biblioteca y comencé a caminar para salir de la escuela, vaya es otra perspectiva la que se ve del instituto de noche, todo estaba excesivamente callado, el edificio de las aulas totalmente a oscuras, apenas unas luces iluminaban el portón de salida a lo lejos, de pronto el silencio se interrumpo. Los árboles comenzaban a moverse ligeramente susurrando por el viento, parecían aullar una canción triste, sentí melancolía… Vaya parece que la lectura me ayudo bastante, hasta mis pensamientos son más elocuentes. Reanude mi marcha, pase por el patio central, pero de pronto el viento resoplo con fuerza, me detuve para sujetar mi falda y evitar que se alzara con el aire, de pronto algo se estampo contra mi cara, ¿un papel?

"Estoy cerca" leí en él… ¿pero qué demonios?... una pregunta se dibujó en mi mente, ¿qué posibilidades había de que esto sucediera por casualidad? Un escalofrió sacudió mi espina dorsal, sentí perfectamente erizarse el ligero vello que cubre mis brazos.

Comencé a caminar para terminar de cruzar el patio y llegar al portón lo antes posible y salir de ahí rápidamente.

¿Quién diablos estará detrás de esto? Sí es que esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, sí lógica ajá… ¡Ay Akane, en tu vida ya nada es lógico!... Seguro alguna del trío de locas tiene que ver en esto… esto tiene cara de que lo hizo Xian-pu vaya con la china esa, para bromitas que se inventa, ¡qué mente tan enferma!

Camine a prisa casi corría para llegar a casa, decidí cortar camino por el parque me ahorraría al menos unos diez minutos, iba caminando con paso firme y de prisa de pronto el crujir de unas hojas secas me detuvo, definitivamente alguien me seguía.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate cobarde…

No hubo respuesta, sin sentidos se pusieron alerta, el crujido de las hojas bajo pasos se dejo de escuchar el sonido de un silbido parecido al de los árboles se dejó oír pero era como escuchar el sonido de la letra u prolongadamente.

Pisadas a mí alrededor comenzaron a oírse con mayor precisión, el crujir de las hojas se escuchaba inconfundiblemente, los pasos comenzaron lejanos, no me moví no iba a huir, y alguien se comenzaba a acercar, en círculos iban aproximándose, acechándome, parecían ser varios.

- ¡¿Qué quieren?! – grite exasperada, ya no tenía sentido pensar que era una broma, seguramente eran ladrones, que vengan, estoy lista para darles la paliza de su vida.

Pasaron los minutos, el silencio llego nuevamente, me prepare mentalmente para lo que pudiera pasar… pero ¿y si llevaban armas? Yo nunca le podría ganar a una bala.

Comencé a correr esquivando bancas a mi paso, el silbido era más fuerte. Comencé realmente a asustarme, mi corazón se sentía latir más fuerte, mis manos comenzaron a transpirar ligeramente, agarre más fuerte mi bolso escolar, acelere el paso, corría lo más fuerte que me permitían las piernas, termine de cruzar el parque, pero no me detuve avance dos cuadras, llegue a una calle iluminada, me detuve, respire agitada. Parecía haber pasado todo. Volví la mirada hacia atrás, no había nada, no había ruidos, no había silbidos, no había pasos, mis sentidos se relajaron.

Me volví al frente de nuevo para reanudar mi camino cuando me tope de bruces una chica llevaba un uniforme escolar, seguro de la preparatoria publica número 4, ella cayó al suelo.

- ¡Oh cuanto lo siento! ¿Te hice daño? – le extendí la mano, ella la tomo, su mano era pequeña y fría, se incorporó lentamente sin soltarme, el cabello le cubría el rostro, de pronto el silbido comenzó a oírse de nuevo, gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás, a donde empezaba la calle.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – le dije a la chica y la acerque hacia mi instintivamente para protegerla, su cuerpo era muy pequeño, incluso menor al de Ranma chica, y muy delgada, parecía menor que yo.

El silbido se intensifico, sentí a la chica temblar, yo la mantenía contra mi cuerpo, había pasado mi brazo izquierdo por su espalda y la agarra firmemente por la cintura. Ella se pegó a mí, abrazándome por la cintura, sentía su miedo, se encogió a si misma entre mi brazo, su abrazo comenzaba a apretarse cada vez más. El silbido casi sonaba sobre nosotras, ella no dejaba de apretarme, cada vez con más fuerza, podría ser la adrenalina que ella estaba sintiendo que la hacía no percatarse de la fuerza con la que me estrujaba entre sus brazos, comencé a sentir el trabajo que me daba respirar por la presión ejercida, el silbido comenzó agudo y se agravaba haciendo notorio que lo que lo estaba emitiendo estaba muy cerca de nosotras… de pronto lo entendí.

El silbido provenía de ella. Volví el rostro para verla y ella levanto el suyo.

- Te dije que estaba cerca. – comprendí que había cometido un error, su rostro tenía ojos totalmente negros, sin los globos oculares blancos, aunque tampoco parecía tener ojos, parecían más bien sólo huecos en su cara, su piel estaba amarillenta y su boca parecía estar sangrando, pero era no era un líquido rojo lo que salía de ella sino negro, y si la muerte tiene olor ella lo desprendía con seguridad, sus labios estaban cortados de extremo a extremo de sus mejillas, casi hasta llegar a sus oídos, lo extraño es que no la solté, no grite, no sé qué me paso, la apreté más a mi cuerpo.

- Me alegra que ya llegaras – le respondí.

- ¿Soy hermosa? – me pregunto. Con la mano temblorosa, le retire el cabello del rostro y coloque su cabello revuelto hacia atrás de su oreja.

- Mucho – le respondí.

Ella me soltó.

… Desapareció.

Respire aliviada, me puse la mano en el corazón, aún latía, estaba viva.

Camine lentamente a casa.

No había pensado en absolutamente nada por el resto del camino a casa, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, creo que era el shock, al llegar a la esquina que esta antes de mi hogar, unos brazos mi sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura, el silbido sonó en mi oído.

- Quédate conmigo. – susurro.

Sus pequeñas manos me estrujaban el estómago, enterrándose en él, me estaba clavando sus uñas, el dolor se incrementaba, estaba penetrando mi piel, frío intenso cubría mi cuerpo y el ardor en el área de mi vientre comenzaba a ser insoportable… mi respiración se agito.

- No… puedo.- le dije lentamente – Tengo… que volver… a casa… lo siento.

La presión se detuvo.

Se había ido.

Sentí una calidez en mi vientre y después la humedad cubrió mi uniforme… el trabajo de ella estaba hecho… la sangre fluía a borbotones por las heridas que me dejo, se escurría por mis piernas, baje la vista… mis blancos calcetines se volvieron rojos…

Caí al suelo.

- ¡Aaaahhhhggggg! – sobresaltaba me desperté.

- ¡Por Kami Tendo! ¿Qué le pasa? – la señorita Takeda que preocupada ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Oh Dios discúlpeme! Debí quedarme dormida… - le dije sonando más a pregunta que afirmando que eso me había pasado.

- Señorita Tendo, por favor vaya a casa a descansar – me dijo con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte.

- Son las nueve.

- Gracias. – le respondí, mecánicamente y a prisas acomode mis cosas para salir de la biblioteca.

Un sueño… sólo eso había sido.

Salí de la biblioteca y en las gradas me encontré a Ranma.

- ¿Ranma pero que haces aquí?

- Ah… bueno yo… bueno se hacía tarde y no llegabas… así que no quise que te fueras… sola a casa… - me dijo sonaba nervioso, pero que aliviada me sentí de verlo.

- Muchas gracias Ranma.

Respire hondo y deje salir el aire. Caminamos en silencio a la salida, todo parecía tan real, pero la mente es muy poderosa y la mía me jugo una broma muy cruel y pesada… si pueda golpearte cerebro mío ya te hubiera mandado a Arabia Saudita.

De pronto algo paso que me dejó nuevamente sin aliento, Ranma me abrazaba son suavidad entre sus brazos, estrechándome contra sí.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – no me respondió tan solo me estrujo más fuerte contra sí, su olor me embriago, una fragancia que olía tan fresco y cítrico, creo que usaba colonia. Sus brazos me volvieron más, no sabía cómo reaccionar nunca me había esperado esto… pero sentía como si Ranma quisiera protegerme… de pronto vi el final de la calle… no podía ser… no era posible lo que veía… la calle… la entrada del callejón… estamos en la calle que vi en mis sueños…

- Estoy cerca… - me susurro la voz que provenía de Ranma – siempre estaré cerca.

Fin

Buenos pues muchas gracias a quién leyó hasta aquí. Es mi primer fanfic de horror y misterio así que espero que no me haya salido tan mal, lo escribí para el **"Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro: Mundo Ranma"**

Para escribir esto me base en la leyeda de Kuchisake-onna

(La mujer con la boca cortada) es una leyenda de la mitología japonesa. Trata sobre una mujer que fue asesinada y mutilada por su esposo y se convirtió en un yokai (espíritu demoníaco), regresando para vengarse preguntándole a sus víctimas si es hermosa, las cuales al responder son posteriormente asesinadas por ella.

**Atte. Siva**


End file.
